Transport systems for transporting packages from a package inlet to a package outlet are known from DE 10 2009 043 497 A1. A feature of these transport systems is that throughout the entire transport path, from the package inlet to the package outlet, the packages are held on one and the same holding-and-centering unit, or “puck,” and the holding-and-centering units only release the packages at the package outlet, from which the holding-and-centering units are then returned to the package inlet on a puck return transport route.